Viajando muy Junto a ti
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Si en este punto se piensa que los jóvenes sintieron como una eternidad el viaje, pues no, fue algo demasiado rápido, algo que como llegó se fue, porque como dicen "de lo bueno poco", y ese abrazo "obligatorio" no les había sido para nada desagradable.


Los personajes no son míos, si no de su respectiva autora, la gran Takahashi-san.

.-.-.-.

Viajando muy Junto a ti.

\- Repíteme de nuevo, ¿porqué teníamos que venir hasta aquí solo por un estúpido regalo?- dijo mientras observaba el centro de Tokyo

\- no es estúpido Ranma, es el regalo perfecto de bodas- dijo con ilusión - lo he buscado durante meses, desde que supe del compromiso-

\- sigo pensando que son demasiadas molestias, cuando Kasumi se casó, le diste esas dos batas para baño bordadas con sus nombres, ¿Nabiki no podía recibir algo así?-

\- no, cuando Kasumi se casó, prácticamente la organizamos entre las cuatro mujeres, ahora Kuno ha pagado absolutamente todo, Nabiki mueve su dedo meñique y sus deseos son cumplidos, más que las batas de baño, a Kasumi le regale mi esfuerzo y compromiso, por Nabiki no he hecho nada, así que tiene que ser algo completamente especial-

\- como digas- dijo un poco aburrido

\- Ranma si tanto te molesta estar aquí, ¿entonces porqué viniste?-

\- pues porqué me obligaron nuestros padres... ¿porqué más sería?-

\- pero yo nunca escuch- fue interrumpida por el muchacho

\- ¿falta mucho para llegar a la dichosa tienda?, quiero terminar pronto, ya tengo hambre-

\- tú siempre tienes hambre... eso no es novedad, pero bueno, la tienda de antigüedades esta más o menos a dos cuadras de aquí, suerte que queda cerca de la estación del tren-

\- claro...- mencionó sin interés, minutos más tarde vieron ante sus ojos el negocio que buscaban en una zona bastante comercial

\- ¡mira ahí esta!- Akane corrió al instante emocionada

\- ¡oye no corras! ¡Akane espera!- y fue tras ella

.-.-

\- buenas tardes- dijo educadamente a la dependienta

\- buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos- contestó la chica

\- mi nombre es Tendo Akane, supongo que con usted fue con quien hable por teléfono la semana pasada-

\- ¿conmigo? disculpe, pero creo que me esta confundiendo... aun así, si puedo ayudarla en algo...-

\- mmm... bueno no importa, la mujer con la que hable me dijo que aquí tenían un cuadro antiguo de la era Edo, es del guerrero Miyamoto Musashi y el amor de su vida Otsu-

\- mmm... permítame revisar mi catalogo pero estoy casi segura de que no...- dijo la chica tecleando en la computadora de la recepción, mientras hacia esto habló de nuevo - pero por lo que me dice, probablemente usted haya hablado con la hija del dueño, y de ser así, el cuadro no estaría aquí estaría en nuestra cede principal al otro lado de Tokyo, ahí es en donde tienen los artículos más valiosos-

\- bueno, supongo que eso es mejor que nada...- Akane ante esto volvió a recuperar la esperanza que creía perdida.

\- no- soltó la empleada, Akane casi se pone a llorar, cuando la chica completó - no esta aquí, esta en la cede principal- Akane volvió a respirar

\- ¿y como llegamos hasta allá?- la muchacha de pelo azul parecía más que dispuesta a la aventura, Ranma... bueno él trataba de que sus tripas no se comieran unas a otras

\- se los voy a anotar aquí- la chica escribió en un papel - no es tan difícil de llegar en realidad, saliendo de aquí esta la estación del subterráneo, es un viaje de veinticinco minutos, luego de eso, solo tendrán que caminar a lo mucho cinco minutos- Akane recibió el papel contenta

\- ¡muchas gracias, no sabe como se lo agradezco!-

\- les deseo suerte- agregó y los jóvenes se marcharon

.-.-.-

\- ¡Akane estoy muriendo de hambre!- se quejó cuando estaban esperando el subterráneo

\- Ranma estoy muy nerviosa ahora no puedo comer... cuando tengamos el cuadro en nuestras manos, pasamos a comer algo, ahora no molestes, que nadie te obligo a venir-

\- ya te dije que nuestros padres lo hicieron-

\- si, si como sea, ahí viene- dijo viendo como se acercaba el transporte; ambos muchachos subieron y se ubicaron casi a mitad del vagón de pie, pues todo estaba ocupado y además de ellos habían ya muchas personas de sin asiento.

\- genial- masculló Ranma molesto por ir parado

\- quieres dejar de quejarte- lo regañó, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso, pues el vagón cada vez se llenaba más y más; sus quejas solo cesaron cuando un señor rechoncho de traje se ubicó junto a su prometida y por acomodarse mejor le dio un golpe a la muchacha con su gran maletín de oficina. Ranma la tomó del brazo y la cambió de lugar con él

\- ¡oiga tenga más cuidado!- el sujeto solo hizo una ligera inclinación y volvió a lo suyo - idiota- masculló

\- ya Ranma, no es del todo su culpa, hay cada vez más gente- trató de calmarlo, el chico no volvió a hablar, atento de su prometida.

Los minutos pasaban y el vagón iba cada vez más y más lleno; en una de tantas, una señora de mediana edad queriendo acomodarse sin tomar en consideración a los demás pasó, abriéndose paso a empujones y justo se metió a la fuerza entre Ranma y Akane aventándolos y separándolos; Ranma estuvo a punto de decirle "unas cuantas cosas" no muy bonitas, pero se aguanto ante la cara de la muchacha para que no hiciera escándalo; por su lado Akane quedo pegada a una barra de metal vertical, de alguna forma era mejor, pues ya no tenía que estirarse hacía arriba, sin embargo el problema era que mientras más se llenaba, más la aplastaban contra la misma.

Ranma, ya a varias personas de distancia de su prometida, veía que cuando entraba más gente, ella hacía cara de dolor cada vez más notoria; vio el letrero donde ponía en que parada iban y aun faltaban cuatro paradas más; el colmo fue cuando un estudiante se acomodó tras ella, con al parecer, intenciones bastante malas, pues a sabiendas que ella no lo veía y creyendo que iba sola le comenzó a oler su cabello; el muchacho de trenza no iba a esperar a que ese tipo tuviera una oportunidad de algo más, así que alargándose más de lo que nunca creyó, alcanzó el brazo de Akane quien lo miró curiosa, entonces aprovechando el tambaleo del freno de la siguiente parada, la jaló con todas sus fuerzas, esto hizo que golpeara unos cuantos, incluso la señora que había llegado a empujones se vio ofendida al ser golpeada en uno de sus brazos, pero Ranma consiguió su objetivo, tener a Akane de nuevo junto a él sana y salva, un poco apretada, pero sana y salva.

\- Ranma ¿qué haces?- dijo cuando ya se encontraba cerca de él

\- ¡¿es que acaso no pones atención?! ¡siempre tengo que estar cuidándote!-

\- ¿de que estas hablando?- con esa pequeña conversación las personas los miraron feo y decidieron callarse.

Si creían que ya no cabía ni un alma más se sorprendieron cuando las puertas en esa parada se abrieron y entraron aun más personas.

Los pasajeros se empujaron y apretujaron más de lo que ya estaban, Ranma por instinto rodeó a su prometida completamente, de todas maneras ya no necesitaba agarrarse de algún lado, no había a donde caerse... o moverse.

La chica inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, la actitud de su prometido era sobre protectora... pero al carajo con todo ¡como le encantaba!, así que "resignándose" se dejó resguardar en ese abrazo, oliendo el aroma natural del chico.

Ranma que estaba como perro guardián de su tesoro, no se dio cuanta realmente de sus acciones hasta que Akane comenzó a suspirar en su cuello, entonces el asunto cambió, porque fue conciente de que la tenía más cerca de lo que la había tenido en la vida y lo más importante de todo, tenía una muy buena escusa para hacerlo.

Los apretaron todavía más de lo que estaban y Ranma sentía a la perfección el cuerpo de su prometida junto al suyo, además la respiración de ella en su cuello, estaba haciendo que se perdiera en el mundo de las fantasías, eso hasta que, un señor tan alto como Ranma quedo a un lado de Akane y básicamente la quiso usar como bastón al verla más baja; Ranma ante esto la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en un abrazo, poniéndola a su altura, dejando los pies de la chica en el aire; la muchacha lo miró completamente roja, luego mejor decidió "ayudarlo" abrazándolo por el cuello, y como estaba avergonzada, escondió su cara cerca de su oreja izquierda. Si, bueno... Ranma ya "volaba"...

Otra parada llego y la gente los apretó más, Ranma teniendo tan cerca el cuello femenino, puso sus labio sobre este

\- perdón...- dijo enseguida - fue por el freno, me están empujando...- se justificó

\- no... no te preocupes- dijo haciéndose "de la vista gorda" - lo mismo digo... es decir... por si pasa- dijo casi en susurro

\- claro, claro... entiendo, también... lo que hago ahora... solo es para protegerte porque si por ti fuera dejabas que te aplastaran-

\- gracias...- dijo dándole un beso en la oreja - el... el movimiento...-

\- si, lo sé...- después de eso siguieron esperando su parada en silencio, pero no demasiado "quietos", todo por lo apretados que iban y el movimiento, nada más...

Si en este punto se piensa que los jóvenes sintieron como una eternidad el viaje, pues no, fue algo demasiado rápido, algo que como llegó se fue, porque como dicen "de lo bueno poco", y ese abrazo "obligatorio" no les había sido para nada desagradable,

Llegaron a su parada y Ranma prácticamente tuvo que hacer un saltó mortal para salir, y no se piense que pisó adrede la cara del chico que había olfateado a su prometida.

Cuando se vieron sanos y salvos en la plataforma, Ranma la puso lentamente sobre el suelo y con parsimonia se soltó de su cintura

\- gracias- dijo ella simplemente

\- de nada...- el se rascó la cabeza - lo que pasó allá fue... fue por...-

\- por la gente y el movimiento ¿no?-

\- si eso...-

\- ¿continuamos?-

\- si, claro- contestó, tan "no emocionado" estaba con lo que había pasado, que ya no recordó su hambre

Al llegar a la tienda Akane habló de lo que buscaba y la mujer que la atendió ya tenía listo lo que ella quería

\- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo mientras envolvía el cuadro en papel antes de meterlo en una caja para evitar que se maltratara

\- si, claro- contestó ella

\- ¿porqué usted esta interesada en este cuadro? la mayoría de la gente prefiere creer que Miyamoto Musashi solo se dedicó a ser un guerrero perfecto, y no les agrada mucho la idea de que haya tenido una novia o no les es relevante, ¿porqué usted si?- Akane rió por la pregunta antes de contestar

\- mi hermana va a casarse, su prometido es gran admirador de este hombre, y bueno es un poco... como decirlo...-

\- ¿idiota?- intervino Ranma

\- no... bueno si... pero además de eso es... románticamente extraño- dijo con cuidado- algunos hombres llaman a su parejas de forma afectuosa como: cariño, amor, o ...-

\- marimacho-

\- idiota- lo miró feo - pero su prometido como se cree Miyamoto, le dice a mi hermana... Otsu-

\- y ella a él Musashi ¿ puede creer que par de tontos?- volvió a meterse Ranma

\- ¡Ranma!- lo amonestó su prometida, cuando la dependienta que los atendía habló

\- bueno, por lo menos no le dice marimacho- fue cuando Akane cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho su prometido, el la llamaba así de cariño

\- bueno ya que terminó es hora de irnos- apuró Ranma saliendo del establecimiento

\- por cierto señorita, antes de que se vaya... supongo que llegaron en subterráneo ¿no?-

\- si, fue toda una experiencia- dijo riendo

\- ni que lo diga, toda la gente se aprieta y avienta ahí, parecen simios- Akane rió más- pero déjeme recomendarle el servició de autobús, como por estos rumbos casi no hay trafico, se hace casi el mismo tiempo, es mucho más cómodo y además los deja justo enfrente de la estación del tren-

\- ¿en verdad?-

\- si, creo que deberían probar-

\- mmm, claro... pero una pregunta... ¿el cuadro va bien envuelto?-

\- ¿ehh? bueno si, lleva el papel por dentro y luego la caja... si definitivamente va bien envuelto y protegido- contestó curiosa

\- eso pensé, gracias por todo- y haciendo una reverencia salió con Ranma

\- ¿qué tanto hablabas con esa señora?-

\- ella... ella me dijo que...- dudó- que es una lastima que solo haya servicio de subterráneo...-

\- claro... viajar en subterráneo... habrá que apurarnos...-

\- definitivamente- tal vez, después de todo... no era tan malo.

.-.-.-

Aclaraciones

\- Miyamoto Musashi era un guerrero de la era Edo, en la serie Kuno simpre lo esta mencionando, es casi imposible no recordarlo. Este guerrero nunca se estableció, pero se dice que la única novia que se le conoció fue precisamente Otsu

\- En los trenes de Japón, en el trasporte publico en general, es mal visto hacer ruido, incluso hablar.

\- "hacerse de la vista gorda" por si alguien no conoce la expresión es dejar pasar algo como si no te dieras cuenta.

.-.-

Notas de la autora

Veintiséis de Diciembre, algo corto y ligero, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.

Aclaración de la autora:

He estado tratando de subir este fic desde ayer por la tarde pero la plataforma me decía que había un error y no me permitía siquiera cargar el documento, siento el retraso, pero en verdad lo intenté.


End file.
